The Star of Christmas
The Star of Christmas was originally released on October 29, 2002. The episode is set in London in 1882. Cavis Appythart (Rainbow Kate) and Millward Phelps (Tara Tiara) are jingle writers who decide to make their big break into musical theatre. While Millward is content to see their work featured on billboards and in newspapers, Cavis believes they can make a difference in crime-ridden London by staging a grand musical that will move the citizens to greater expressions of love. Their opportunity arises when Millward's Uncle Nezzer grants them the use of his theater on Christmas Eve. They plan the huge production of a new musical called "The Princess and the Plumber". However, with only three days left until Christmas Eve, they still need a script. Seymour Schwenk (Sullivan's and Gilbert's middle names), their friend and an inventor, shows up in an experimental rocket car (a direct reference to Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) and delivers a box of light bulbs to them. Cavis maintains that if their production is glitzy and bright (electric lights are still a novelty at this time and were first introduced at the Savoy Theatre for Gilbert and Sullivan's Patience) then their show will be a bigger hit and reach more people. He plans to integrate the lights directly into the scenery itself. Cavis and Millward also need to convince the city's premiere talent, Constance Effie Pickering, to star in the lead role, and they need to get a commitment from Prince Calvin Fredrick to attend the premiere. While Cavis and his assistant Bob Winston work on Pickering and the Prince, Millward works to complete the script. Everything eventually starts coming together, and Cavis starts feeling confident that their production will be a huge success. After noticing a flyer for a Christmas pageant planned to occur on the same night at a local church, Cavis goes to investigate. He observes Edmund Gilbert preparing a low-budget children's play, and concludes that it poses no threat to their production. However, the pageant intends to feature an object called the "Star of Christmas". Wondering aloud about this as he leaves the church, Cavis is overheard by Arthur McHollingshead. Arthur, a historian, reveals that the Star of Christmas is an ancient relic that has not been publicly displayed for 79 years. He rushes off with great excitement to report the news, which promptly makes the front-page headlines the next morning. Faced with the prospect of losing their audience, and in particular the Prince, to the church play, Cavis vows to make their own production greater and flashier. However, Cavis and Millward cannot convince Prince Frederick to attend their play instead of going to the church pageant. In desperation, the duo sneak into the church at night to steal what Cavis thinks is the Star, but Milward says looks like a turtle. They are caught, however, and narrowly escape from the aged "Moyer the Destroyer" who was left to guard the relic. With the Star and the flashy lights, Cavis is certain that "The Princess and the Plumber" is now a guaranteed success. But during dress rehearsal, the excessive number of lights, which Seymour had warned were a fire hazard, ignite the curtains. The theater goes up in flames, taking with it the Star of Christmas. As Cavis and Millward mope over this terrible turn of events, a police officer named Dwiglight Howarde arrives with Moyer LaGumtree to arrest them for stealing the Star. In the jail, they meet a prisoner, Charles Pincher, who laughs at their efforts to spread love by means of an elaborate stage production. He claims that real love makes sacrifices to help others without expecting anything in return and is extremely rare. As if on cue, Edmund and his father, Reverend Gilbert, arrive at the jail to release Cavis and Millward, having chosen out of love not to press charges for the theft of the Star. Cavis is moved, and he expresses his desire to attend the pageant. However, the pageant is scheduled to start in ten minutes and there is not enough time to walk there. Just then, Seymour arrives in his rocket car. He entrusts Millward to drive the vehicle and try to get them all to the church on time. After a harrowing ride fraught with collisions and near-misses, Cavis, Millward, Edmund, and Reverend Gilbert arrive at the church just as the pageant is about to start. The play is a success, with Prince Joseph and Miss Pickering in attendance. Cavis finally learns that Christmas is not about glitz and grand productions, but about a baby in a manger, Jesus, who is the real "Star of Christmas". After the play, Moyer shows Cavis and Millward that the real Star of Christmas (the object) is actually safe and that the duo actually stole the Turtle of Damascus, which most experts consider to be a hoax. The episode ends with Cavis and Millward performing a selfless act at last: they bring cookies and a gift to Charles Pincher in his jail cell, and Cavis says, smiling warmly, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Pincher". Silly Song: None Cast *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Cavis Appythart *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Millward Phelps *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as Seymour Schwenk *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus as Edmund Gilbert *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus as Reverend Gilbert *Squeeky Speaker as Madame Blueberry as Effie Pickering *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as The Plumber *Wonda Wedding Cake as Jean Claude Pea as Winston, Himself, The Fairly Peas Of *Christmas #1 and Prince Fredrick's Adviser #1 *Anna Pajamas as Scooter as Moyer *Celeste Zest Cake Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Nezzer *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as Arthur Hollingshead *Gracie Birthday Cake Jerry Gourd as Constable *Lynn Flight Meal as Charlie Pincher as Himself *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Prince Fredrick *Apple Blossom as Laura Carrot as Mary *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea as Sheep *Creamy Biscuit as Annie as Abigail *Lil' Wedding Dress as Phillipe Pea as Himself, The Fairly Peas Of Christmas #2 and *Prince Fredrick's Adviser #2 *Bridgette Bagdot, Babette Baguette, and Ella Tower Cake as The French Shopkins as The Fairly Peas Of Christmas *England Woman with Tan Colored Dress as Herself *Ma Carrot with Blue Purple Hat and Blue Purple Clothing as Herself *England Man with Navy Top Hat and Navy Coat as Himself as Himself *Unnamed England Boy as Joseph and Himself *England Brother with Light Blue Hat and Light Blue Waistcoat as Himself *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing as Herself *England Man with Light Brown Top Hat and Brown Coat as Himself *Aaron as Wisemen *England Brother with Tan Hat and Tan Waistcoat as Himself *Unnamed England Man as Themselves *Ma Carrot as Themselves *Unnamed England Girl as Herself *The Banker as Himself *Unnamed England Brothers as Themselves *Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man as Himself *Unnamed England Woman as Herself Category:List